


There's Just One Thing

by just_one_badwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_one_badwolf/pseuds/just_one_badwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are happy together and in ~~love~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Just One Thing

”Mycroft you dick.” John said gleefully as he flicked through the stack of papers in the folder he held. “He’s alive? Really?” He asked, his hazel eyes flickering with gold highlights of hope. Mycroft simply nodded and leaned back in his chair, “He doesn’t want you to know yet, he wanted some huge surprise for you when you, but I want to make sure he won’t get punched. He’s been ruffed up enough in the last three years.” He mumbled the last sentence, John ignored it. “I wouldn’t lay a hand on him, Mycroft. You- you know how I feel. I-” John sighed, “He’s alive, Mycroft, I got to go. I’ve got to get back to my Sherlock.

John took a cab to 221 B Baker Street. The front door was unlocked which probably meant Sherlock was already there. Standing on the curb, John Watson breathed deeply. The man he loved was standing inside that very house, and for the first time in three years John would see him. He didn’t know if he was ready. John took another breath, clenched his fists, and walked forwards. He fought a war, he could face his nerves about seeing Sherlock again.

Sherlock Holmes sat in John’s chair, his back to the door. “Sh-Sherlock?” John begged. Sherlock turned his head, and the bruised blue eyes seared into John’s memory. Sherlock is back. John thought with a grin. Without saying a word, Sherlock stood and walked towards John. He lay one hand on the small of John’s back and the other under John’s jawline. “Long time no see.” Sherlock said jokingly. John’s eyes filled with hot tears but he blinked them away. Sherlock’s voice set butterflies loose in John’s stomach, but at the same time made him feel at home.

Sherlock pulled John closer to him and wrapped both arms around his back, embracing him tightly. “I haven’t slept in ages,” Sherlock began, laughing, “And you seem to have moved in to my room.” John laughed and pulled away from Sherlock, sad to have the man’s warmth no longer against him. “There’s still a bed in my old room. You can sleep there, or I can, either way.” John murmured. Sherlock grinned and grabbed John’s wrist. “Mycroft says you’ve had nightmares.” He said, pulling John closer to him once more. “I’ll fight the monsters off tonight.” Sherlock whispered into John’s ear, kissing it lightly. John’s face flushed scarlet and slowly he nodded. The pair walked to John’s room, Sherlock leading the way.

It was dark out. The two boys climbed atop John’s bed and lied down, Sherlock on the right and John on the left, both staring at the other. 

”How did Mycroft know about the nightmares?” John asked shyly. “He didn’t.” Sherlock began, moving his hand to John’s face. He trailed his thumb along John’s forehead and cheekbones, “You’re face- it’s aged far more than three years, you haven’t been sleeping well. Sherlock rested his hand on John’s collar bone, his fingers parallel with the scar. “You’re an army man, John, not just anything could keep you awake. Even grief.” He said, his voice trailing off. John gulped and absentmindedly moved closer to Sherlock. 

John’s head rested on Sherlock’s chest and Sherlock’s fingers lied tangled with John’s hair. “I missed you.” John said into Sherlock’s shirt, once the man had fallen asleep. It felt so nice to have him back, John could cry.

The next morning, John awoke alone in his bed. Frantically he searched for his cell phone to call his therapist.

”The dreams again?” The woman asked kindly. 

Through tears and a crackling voice John choked out, “Yes. I- I keep seeing him, he- god he’s- he’s back and he’s- he’s in bed with me and-” John’s will betrayed him as pain took over his abdomen.

It was the third time in that week he’d dreamt Sherlock was back.


End file.
